


Bound

by StarStorm7



Series: The Destined Chronicles [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Internal Conflict, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStorm7/pseuds/StarStorm7
Summary: Maylyn has been with BEN since high school. Maylyn and her friend, Alya, work together as undercover agents for Slenderman. To stick together for longer they make sure to go to the same college and get the same dorm. BEN visits twice a week to check their progress, and so Slender will stop bugging him to get out of the house. Jeff still threatens Maylyn over text to put her to sleep. Then one day during late fall she is asked to escort two rookies around campus. Now she's falling for both BEN and the raven-black haired rookie, and she and her friend are stuck in the middle of an all out war.





	1. Jayson

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fandom sucks. this is the first one i'm going to write just giving you a heads up. I have a lot of hope for this fandom so don't be mean and post nasty comments about it.  
> ~StarStorm7

From all the colleges I could've picked I went and chose this one. I don’t know why I chose it. This was officially the nastiest college I'd ever seen. Mom and Dad tried to change our minds, and now I see why. My twin brother looks at me, his ice blue eyes filled with disappointment. His bleach blonde hair still ruffled from the nap he took while we drove here. My brother picks his side of the room without a word, which isn't normal for he is a very gregarious person.

After we settle in I tell my brother I'm going for a walk. A girl with brown hair and glasses, wearing an auto-body repair uniform and steampunk goggles, and covered in grease walks out of the building across the street. She strolls into the woods carrying a book-bag, telling me she is most likely a student. Curious I follow her into the woods going into stealth mode, I wouldn't call it stalking just my curiosity getting the best of me.

The girl stopped at a large boulder in a clearing, and sat down. She pulled out a notebook and started doodling, upon closer inspection the notebook was full of designs. Something on her right hand's middle finger caught my eye, it was a black ring with stars. I sprinted of to tell my brother what I saw, smiling the whole way back to the dorm. A thought suddenly crossed my mind wiping the smile from my face: What if the others got to her first. No, I couldn't think of that now, I found her and that's all that matters.


	2. Maylyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being such a jerk in the last chapter this is my first story after all you can criticize me all you want. Just don't be mean, just point out any errors that I may have made. If you have any ideas after this chapter on what I should write in the third chapter please comment below and tell me. I do get writer's block more often than other authors.  
> ~SS7

It was starting to get dark my thinking spot by the boulder. I put my art supplies back in my door back in my bag, and headed back to my dorm.

When I open the door I saw the gears I had been working on that were on the center of my desk were now shoved to the upper left. Alta had been making out with another guy in our dorm again. I looked over at my friend whose hair was strewn all over her pillow. I yawned I was too tired to deal with her now, maybe in the morning. I change into PJs, and crawl into bed. The last thing I see is a smiling skeleton in the corner and a flash from a pair of red eyes. Then drift off before questions cloud my mind from sleep.  
•*•~•*•  
I wake up to find a riddled note on my pillow reading:  
"I visited you 2 once again  
But I fought to protect you.  
You're not all there  
The rest is beneath you."

I stuff the note in the hidden space in the drawer of my desk with the book I wrote back in high school. I got dressed in my aviation repair uniform, grabbing my satchel on the way out the door to the café for breakfast. On the way there I look at my phone for the texts I know are there.  
Jeff: GO TO SLEEP!!!  
Me: Fuck you Jeff. Can't you leave me alone for once.  
BEN: Slendy wants to see you two tonight. Text when I can phase from here and out of your phone when the coast is clear.  
Me: K' Ben.  
I quickly run into the woods as my phone starts spitting out blue sparks. I stop by a large tree, but don't drop the phone quick enough, and Ben falls out of the phone toppling on top of me. We lay like that for what seemed like hours.  
"Sup babe, he says getting up and offering his hand, "other than the sky that is."  
"The only other thing that's up other than the sky is you." I reply taking his as he pulls me up and towards him. "You should probably change your look if your going to stick around."  
"I know that babe," he replies.  
"You can't call me babe if we're not together."  
"But we are." He says holding me closer.  
"Oh, how so?" I ask as I look up at him.  
"Cause we're dating," he says his mouth inches from mine.  
His back stiffens and he shoves me behind him.  
"Be whoever it is we can take care of him later," I tell him, "Come on breakfast is almost over."  
"K, I'm coming," he says before taking one last look into the woods, and changing his appearance to something more human looking.  
"Hurry up Ben," I say dragging him along, "We gotta go talk to Alya before class starts."  
"For the love of Zalgo, how many times do I have to say I'm coming," he says walking through the double doors with me.  
Alya spots us and waves us over.  
"Finally awake play-girl, speaking of which how many times do I have to tell you not to consuminate in our dorm," I tell her.  
"Again Alya, seriously," Ben says.  
"Hey, all his guy friends were in his dorm," she retorts back.  
"Slender wants to see us later tonight," I add, "without threatening to kill Jeff this time."  
"Speaking of meetings, the Dean wants to see you after breakfast today," she tells me.  
"Great just another problem in my day," I say as I grab a piece of toast off Alya's plate.


	3. new on the block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically you take the new kid and his brother on a tour around campus. Ben gets jealous that its a guy your giving a tour but just brushes that off as bullsh*t. BEN is also being a possesive jerk, and alya just wont shut up the about her hatred of Slender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was a little skeptic about doing a crossover at first but after seeing how many fandoms someone put in one fanfic i'm not that skeptic anymore.  
> with that i give you all my love,  
> SS7

Maylyn is in front of the dean's office door waiting like she was told to do by the office secretary whose face looked like grumpy cat, but her attitude was even worse. "I swear one of these days she is going to be dead meat." Maylyn mumbled to herself laughing inside. Just as Maylyn was about to turn around to leave and go to class the door swung open, and standing there were two stunning boys whose eyes upon closer inspection looked somewhat bright and feral like a wolf's eyes. the dean cleared her throat immediately getting your attention.

"You asked for me Dean Dreemur." you said.

“Yes, I would like you to escort these late arrival transfers around campus.”

The only reason you were doing this was because Dean Dreemur is the only adult here who treats you like a normal person and not a fucking piece of crap.  
“Okay boys follow me,” you said with the sweetest smile, “I’ll show you around.”

You walked away with the boys following close behind you like lost puppies.

“So, it would probably be best if you told me your names and showed me your schedules.”

“My name is Richard Silversmitt, but you can call me Rick,” the blonde says while elbowing the Ravenette next to him.  
“OWWW! Sorry, my name is Jayson Silversmitt, but you can call me whatever you want baby.”

‘Okay so he is the twin of the blonde and he is highly desperate for my attention. What an ass.'  
Maylyn looks at their schedules. 'Shit! I have Jayson in all my classes.'

"Ok Rick your with my friend for all your classes and Jayson your with me." I say walking Rick to my friend's class.

~~~~~~time skip 3 hours brought to you by Bacon Soup~~~~~~

(3rd POV)  
So by this point Maylyn had had enough of Jayson's bullshit flirting and following her around like a lovesick puppy, but she somehow managed to smile for those 3 damn hours. Every time BEN glanced over all he saw was her being fawned over by the new kid who followed her everywhere she went. Eventually he had enough watching him fawn over her and her keeping the happy same smile as the Ravenette talked to her that he just left. If he had stayed a little longer he would have seen Maylyn's smile falter and then tell the kid she wasn't even slightly interested in him, and the kid still pursued her after she said that. The bell rang and Maylyn jumped out of her seat, ran into the hall, and looked around for BEN to walk with her to lunch. Though of course she didn't know that he had left her with the newbie because of what he inferred what was going on between you two. Alya sees Maylyn looking around for someone, so she took this as an oppritunity to jumpscare her best-friend.

(Maylyn's POV)  
You were looking around for BEN when Alya suddenly jumps in front of you screeching. You let out a surprised squeal in return for her laughing her ass off at your reaction on the floor.  
"So, how was your first day with the new kid Rick?" Maylyn asked.  
"Fine but I have to admit he is some sexy eye candy." she replies.  
"Damn Alya I don't know how you aren't Smexy's proxy instead." Maylyn adds," Welp that was our last class we better go to lunch then go and nap for a bit before our meet up with Slender."  
"True. So, where's BEN anyway while we're on the topic."  
"I don't know he sorta disappeared sometime during class while the Ravenette was bothering me with bad pick-up lines and flirting."  
"You think he got jealous?"  
"No way he knows I would never cheat on him......Right?" Maylyn says worry laced in her tone.

 

~~~~~~time skeep 2 hours brought to you by Alice Angel~~~~~~

 

"OMG!" Maylyn squeals while squeezing the Bendy plush that just came in the mail."It's so much cuter than I thought."  
"Well when are we going to see Slender again?"  
"You sound desperate given the fact your not one of Slender's favorites."  
"Yeah well the sooner this happens the sooner it will be over."  
"By the way did you sense anything unusual about those newbies, they kinda gave me a weird vibe."  
"Same here and Rick wouldn't stop growling at me till the middle of the day. The only people who would growl at someone like me would be Jeff and Werewolves."  
"Shit! I thought he was acting to much like a wolf and their eyes seemed to have a wolf like spark to them."  
"Well with a positive note at least we have something useful to tell Slender tonight."  
"Negative note when will you tell EJ that you're a playgirl Alya."  
"He doesn't need to know about that at all."  
Welp it appears Alya doesn't know how strong EJ's sense of smell is.

 

(creepypasta mansion)  
BEN was sitting on his bed doing nothing but sulking. he didn't want to see her face again. So he had refused to go to the meet up and he wouldn't talk to EJ or Jeff about what happened either. Seeing her smile at the newbie like that broke something in him.

Spoilers... maybe... just assume yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking of adding some fnaf into this as well what do you guys think. cause i was think of having PG be the antagonist. tell me what you think in the comments. Please i really do need those comments and trust me i'm no Yandere.  
> Oh also BEN might get his ass kicked.  
> <3 your writer,  
> SS7


End file.
